Colored Pencils and Roller-Coasters
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: Just Something I thought of when I was at school... I don't own anything except for my own character! Enjoy! And I fixed the wall of text in the other stories and made sure their wasn't one in this one if their is tell me what number paragraph...


**Author's Note: Melisa's first apperance! I was in my class room looking around and saw a pic of colored pencils in a circle and another pic of kids on a roller coaster. That's why I came up with the title and the story. I've been starting ALL of my Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal stories the same sorry... Enjoy and Review!**

Colored Pencils and Roller Coasters

"Yuma?" Astral asked kind of startling the boy.

"Dictionary?" Yuma asked getting ready to grab his dictionary.

"No. I want your definition." Astral said.

"OF?" Yuma encourged Astral to continue.

"Life." Astral finished leaving Yuma to start thinking.

"Yuma, Someone says they would like to talk to you!" Yuma's grandma Haru (Right?) called.

"COMING!" Yuma responded.

(Once Yuma got to the door...)

"Do I know you?" Yuma asked.

"No, but I know you have something." The visitor said looking into the house.

"She looks familiar to me Yuma..." Astral whispers to Yuma.

"Are you here to take something?" Yuma asked.

"No. You have my friend." She says. "May I come in, So we can talk without having people eaves-drop?" She asks looking behind herself to see people looking at them.

"Oh, sure..." Yuma says backing up motioning the stranger inside.

"Yuma, Where's your manners?" Astral asked Yuma seeing how he would react.

"Oh, right." Yuma mumbles causing the girl to turn around.

"Manners?" The strange visitor asks.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Yuma asks.

"What do you have, if I may ask." The girl asks.

"We have tea." Haru says.

"That would be nice, thank you." The girl said.

"Man, she knows her manners..." Yuma whispered.

"You could learn a lot from the girl." Astral says.

"I'm ignoring you." Yuma mumbles.

"What manners..." Astral rolls his eyes.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Yuma shouts.

"He's just talking to himself, sweetie. Nothing much."

Haru says giving the oddly familiar girl her tea.

"Thank you for the tea. I don't mind seeing some one talking to them self." She says. She silently sips her tea watching Yuma 'talk to himself'.

(After the girl finishes her tea)

"What's your name?" Yuma asks.

"I'm Melisa. I just moved here and now I'm going to your school." The girl says.

"Ok. So what about me taking your friend?" Yuma asks Melisa. She points to Yuma's side... At... Astral.

"Can she see me?" Astral asked Yuma.

"Yes, I can." She answered.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Yuma asked surprised.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Melisa asked. Yuma nodded and took the girl to his room/attic.

"Astral..." Melisa sighs.

"Yes?" Astral asks.

"Do you remember? I'm one of you." Melisa says. Yuma thought it was a joke and started laughing. Melisa and Astral looked at Yuma.

"Wh-What?! Were y-you guys serious?!" Yuma asked between his laughing. The two nodded and Yuma got serious right away. "Sorry, continue." Yuma insisted.

"I know your familiar..." Astral says.

"Sister." Melisa said quickly. Astral's eyes widened and his mouth gapped open.

"What? I'm lost..." Yuma whined.

"I'm his sister..." Melisa said. Astral grabs the girl into a tight hug.

"WHY?! HOW?! HOW DO YOU BECOME HUMAN?!" Astral asked.

"Uhmn... Once you left I started to become human... Now check this out." Melisa announced. She turned into a spirit.

"Woah..." was all Yuma could say. He wished he could say more but no words could explain what he just saw.

"So this is what happened?" Astral asked.

Melisa nods, "I felt that Black Mist was somewhere around me when I was walking here..." Melisa shrugs.

"WHAT?!" Yuma and Astral ask at the exact same time.

"You heard me." She says turning back into a human.

(After a long chat about random stuff...)

"Yuma?" Astral asks.

"Yes?" Yuma responds.

"Life?" The blue spirit hints.

"Oh! ... I don't know how I should word it..." Yuma sighs.

"Do you have colored pencils?" Melisa asks.

"Yeah, they're over there.." Yuma points.

"Thanks." Melisa says getting up and grabbing the box. She dumps the items all over the floor.

"What are you doing?" Astral asked.

"I'm gonna tell you something about life..." She says setting the pencils in a circle (Kind of like a rainbow but leave the browns, gray, white, and black out.)

"How are you gonna do that?" Yuma asked.

"Like so." She started grabbing the browns, gray, white, and black. "Alright, This is the circle of life." Melisa said pointing to the colors in a circle. "White is light and black is dark." (Not being racist... It sounded like it though, sorry.) She said holding the black in her left and white in her right.

"What about the browns and gray?" Yuma asked.

"Forget about those for right now..." She answered. "Ok... These are the same color, Yes?" She asks pointing to the reds. (Red orange, red, and Red yellow) The two nod. Melisa shakes her head, "They're a shade of red, but, not the same. They're like Triplets... They look the same, but, their personalities are different." She said looking at the two who are following. "Ok, That's the same for each shade. Blues, purples, greens, oranges, yellows, and pinks." She said.

"Ok." Yuma says.

"Interesting." Astral nods.

"The white and black aren't really colors." She says. Yuma started to get confused. "Nevermind..." She said shaking it of. Yuma nods. "The white/light stands in the middle. The black/darkness stands around the outside." She says standing the pencils up.

"Oh..." Yuma said really interested.

"So, darkness is all around?" Astral asks.

"Correct." Melisa nods.

"Interesting." Astral mumbles.

"It looks like the color wheel! Well, the black is in the middle though..." Yuma said.

"What's that?" The blue spirit asked. The young boy groaned.

"It's a bunch of colors. The ones a cross from each other can make another color like blue and red make purple. If you were to mix ALL the colors you get black. That's why it's in the middle." The Brunette Melisa explained.

"Ok." Astral said understanding.

"Thanks." Yuma said happy he didn't have to explain a lot more questions now that someone else could see Astral.

"But some times darkness gets over some people..." Melisa sighed.

"Like the Numbers?" Yuma whispers/asks.

Melisa nods. "Sometimes that or even other ways..." The blue eyed girl said. "That's how it goes into the middle." Melisa explained moving the black into the middle, and moving the white outside to the red colored pencils. "That's how the circle get destroyed." She said picking up the black pencil and moving/'Destroying' the cicle from the inside but leaves the one red, one blue, and one yellow colored pencil alone.

"You missed some..." Yuma Whispered.

"I know." She said. Astral looked at it closely.

'They're near the white pencil...' Astral thought. "They are near the white pencil." Astral observed.

"Correct." Melisa said.

"But why were some of the others near the white affected?" Yuma asked completly lost.

"They went with the crowd." The visitor responded.

"OH! I get it now!" Yuma exclaimed following again.

"Ok. These three-" She says pointing to the blue, yellow and red, "Are believers. They think they belive they can over come darkness." She said. Yuma thought something was fishy about the colors.

"Why those colors?" Astral asked.

"My blue eyes, Yuma's Red eyes, And your yellow eye(s)." She put it simple avoiding a lot of questions. (I don't remember if Astral has 2 different color eyes of one color. Sorry I forgot to check...)

"OH! I KNEW THEY LOOKED FISHY!" Yuma shouted.

"Yes. That's why the red and yellow are close to each other. You two believe together. While, I'm over believing by myself." Melisa sighed.

"oh... But don't they eventually work together to get the other colors back into the circle?" Yuma says grabbing the scattered colored pencils.

"That's right!" The brunette shouted clapping. Yuma and Melisa set the circle up again. "And that's how I explain life." Melisa said.

"MY TURN!" Yuma shouted. "LIfe is like a roller coaster. It's got it's ups and downs, twists and turns, and moments you let go and moments you hang on." Yuma said. Simple and Easy. "Sometimes, it's fun others it's scary." Yuma added.

"BRAVO!" Melisa shouted clapping. (LOL! XD)

"Interesting way to put it Yuma." Astral congratulated.

"Thanks." Yuma said.

"Can I be your friend?" Melisa asked.

"I thought we already were friends once you walked into the door." Yuma smiled his perfect smile. Melisa smiled back, happy to have a new friend.

**Author's Note: WOW! That was alot of thinking! But I Enjoyed it. Please Review.**

**Peace Out,**

**Major Anime FanGirl**


End file.
